The Ring Part 3 The Final
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Will and the roof The Ring Part 3
1. Chapter 1

The Ring Part 3 The Final

1\. Ch 1

Will and the roof The Ring Part 3

Warning : Harsh words and Ashley find`s out the full truth about who Will is and when he knew.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus and her daughter, Ashley where shocked by what Will had said. but before they could recover from what Will had said. he had bolted out of his chair and out the door and ran down the hallway to get away from the two women an anymore of their question`s.

Will went to the roof he had to think over what he was going to tell Ashley and Magnus. By he had reduced Magnus`s opposition to what she was going to do with him. he had to think of a way of this mess that he had gotten himself into. so he went to the tower roof to think.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley recovered from her shock before her Mother and bolt out of her chair to search for Will. she slammed the door to her mother`s office and went in search of Will her Moms voice could be heard calling her to come back.

Ashley did not listen but continued searching for Will. she thought to herself. 'How long has Will kept this from her and her Mom.'

Ashley started in the most likely places Henry`s lab no Will,His office no Will, the entertainment room no Will, last but not least the tower roof. their she finally found him looking at the view of sky with soft step`s as not to cause Will To do anything he may come to later regret

"Will we need to talk you and I." we need to talk about this you and I Ashley said.

"Talk about what Ashley?" Will asked.

"How long have you know about this? when did you know? and Why did you not tell any one about it." Ashley `s voice got louder as she went on.

"It was about your`s and Magnus and the safety of the Sanctaury network. I had hoped to be gone before anyone knew who my ancestor was or my relationship to them. I am very sorry for I was n`t able to leave you or the sanctuary in time." Will said.

"Why? for something that you could not have seen?" Ashley asked.

"That is just it I did foresee. you see that is one of my gifts, a minor one that only happens when I dream." Will said.

"Why did n`t you tell my Mom?" Ashley asked.

"The same reason I did n`t tell anyone that I am then last ancestor of Merlin." Will said.

"Why? Will." Ashley asked.

"It was best that they did n`t know." Will said.

"Could of helped you out with this if you had only let us know." Ashley said.

"Their are secrets Ashley that are best hidden away hopefully to no longer see the light of day. this was one of those secrets." Will said.

She walked to Will and placed her arms around him pulling his body back into her`s. she thought maybe this could work, maybe she could have her happy end after all. she watched view of old city over Will`s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 Speaking to Magnus Ch 2

Speaking to Magnus Ch 2

I am sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story.

Know that this is the final Chapter`s for The Ring Story 1-3.

I know the frame work of the story is going to go but I would like some more feed back on where you would like the story to go.

Now on with the story.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will and Ashley sat up on the roof for most of the day.

"Ashley we better go back and face Magnus with the rest of what I know and believe me Magnus will not be happy with it one bit." Will said.

Will and Ashley had gotten up and headed back down the stairs.

"Ashley you are pregnant now I am sure." Will said.

"What?" Ashley yelled.

"OH. .. I can n`t be. mom will will never speak to me again, and castrate you." Ashley chuckled.

"You started it by making the bet to start with. so I am covered." Will said.

"I would not bet on it when mom`s involved." Ashley said.

They continued their walk to Magnus office in silence. their Will knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Magnus asked.

"Ashley, Will has come back to explain why he ran away. why he never told any one who he was descent from, and why he did n`t leave when he had the chance to." Ashley said to her mom.

"Come in." Magnus said.

They entered.

Magnus pointed them to sit down in different chairs. after they had sat down. "OK out with Will." Magnus said.

Will looked Magnus straight in the eyes and started. "Magnus you must know all of it if you are going to know all my past even the hidden parts." Will said.

"You mean more of your past is hidden from me?" Magnus asked in a low voice that made Will wince.

"Yes Magnus more of my past is hidden from you, yes but that was more for my daughter`s safety." Will said.

"Lets hear all of it." Magnus said with a sigh.

ooo - OOO - ooo

"I have a kid that no one knows about any more, you see her mom was her last living relative beside me. you see her mothers parents where killed down in Texas and she had no one else so they put her in the system till she was 18yrs old then let her out into the wide world where she went into the police academy to become one of the top police officers as well Profilers in Texas.

When my time at the FBI was coming to an end one of my last cases involved a serial killer in Texas. I was their because their Profiler could not get profile a on this guy. so they sent me. when I got their I could see why their profiler was having fits. the information was giving me fits as well it made no sense. to you or me but to the killer it made prefect sense.

so when I walked her home after finally kecthing that serial and putting him behind bars. I took her out to dinner that night and some drinks for closing another case. one drink became two drinks I think you can see wear this is going. next morning we wake up in my hotel room not no memory of happened four months later when I went back to Texas for the trial she corners me and tells me we have to talk, then she tells me she pregnant with are child. that evening we plans for are child. that as her mother. she would be the one to take full care of her even naming her, he would just back her up with what ever she needed if I could afford it. if anything was to happen to her he was the one who would take over and make the decisions for their daughter until she was 18.

About 1yr and 1/2 after my daughter was born the unthinkable happened why she and her mom where out picking up pizza for dinner their was a drive by shooting her mom was killed and she was hurt and they where not even the targets. the true targets where the gang members in line ahead of them. see a gang war was going on just then, if gang members from one group saw members from another the they tended to go around the block so they could get their guns ready then drive up behind the other gang shoot first without care for by standers.

I was gone at the time on one of my last cases as an FBI Profiler so my boss had to take the call for me. then he found out that I had a daughter and I had not said anything about it he was so mad. that was the last nail in my coffin.

when I found out, I went down to Texas to make arrangements for daughter. I found a loving couple willing agree to the same terms as her mother had.

Then I went Back to the FBI and my job that was going no where." Will said.


	3. Chapter 3 Talking to Magnus Ch 2

2\. Talking to Magnus Ch 2

Magnus and her daughter, where shocked by what Will had said. but before they could recover from what he had said. he had bolted out of his chair and out the door and ran down the hallway to get away from the two women an anymore of their question`s.

He went to the roof he had to think over what he was going to tell her and Magnus. he had weekend Magnus`s opposition to relationship by half. What she was going to do with him now. He had to think of a way out of this mess that he had gotten himself into, so he went to the tower roof to think.

ooo - OOO - ooo

She recovered from her shock before her Mother and bolt out of her chair to search for Will. She slammed the door to her mother`s office to go in search of Will. she ignored her moms voice calling her to come back.

She did not listen but continued searching for Will. she thought to herself. 'How long has Will kept this from her and her Mom.'

She started in the most likely places, Henry`s lab nope, His office no, the entertainment room nope, last but not least the tower roof. their she finally found him looking at the view of skyline with soft step`s as not to cause Will To do anything he may come to later regret

"Will we need to talk you and I."

"Talk about what?"

"How long have you know about this? when did you know? and Why did you not tell any one about it?" Ashley `s voice got louder as she went on.

"It was about you and Magnus and the safety of the Sanctuary network. I had hoped to be gone before anyone knew who my ancestor was or my relationship to them. I am very sorry for I wasn`t able to leave you or the sanctuary in time."

"Why? for something that you could not have seen."

"That is just it I did foresee. you see that is one of my gifts, a minor one that only happens when I dream."

"Why didn`t you tell my Mom?"

"The same reason I did n`t tell anyone that I am then last ancestor of Merlin."

"Why? Will."

"It was best that they didn`t know."

"My mom could have helped you out of this if you had only let her know."

"Their are secrets Ashley that are best hidden away hopefully to no longer see the light of day. this was one of those secrets."

She walked to Will and placed her arms around him pulling his body back into her`s. she thought maybe this could work, maybe she could have her happy ending after all. she watched view of old city over Will`s shoulder.


End file.
